<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Touch by Dreaming_gamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000469">Magic Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_gamer/pseuds/Dreaming_gamer'>Dreaming_gamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Massage, Nero is a firefighter, Tags Might Be Updated, V is a massage therapist, V is his own character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_gamer/pseuds/Dreaming_gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If anybody had told Nero a month ago that he’d be standing in a white bathrobe that reached just above his knees, surrounded by pools of different sizes and a calm atmosphere, he would have told that person it wasn’t happening.<br/>And yet he finds himself at a spa, meeting someone unexpected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If anybody had told Nero a month ago that he’d be standing in a white bathrobe that reached just above his knees, surrounded by pools of different sizes and a calm atmosphere, he would have told that person it wasn’t happening.<br/>And yet he finds himself at a spa, meeting someone unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suggestive because V is being V xD There is a back massage coming up. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anybody had told Nero a month ago that he’d be standing in a white bathrobe that reached just above his knees, surrounded by pools of different sizes and a calm atmosphere, he would have told that person it wasn’t happening.</p>
<p>And yet, here he was, one birthday party later. Sure, Kyrie had told him he’d been working too hard lately, but he hadn’t expected her to talk to his <em> dad </em> about it and getting him to pay a part of the sum for this trip to the spa, for <em> two.  </em></p>
<p>Nero was starting to wonder if it was a mistake to come here alone. On the other hand, he didn’t seem to be the only one that was here without a significant other. There weren’t a lot of other people there yet, probably since it wasn’t even noon. That suited Nero just fine, made him feel less out of place in this luxurious bathhouse as he laid down on one of the lounge chairs.</p>
<p>Nero looked at the closest pool longingly, it was easily big enough to swim in, compared to the smaller, mineral-enhanced ones, but the receptionist had told him to be dry for his massage session. The thought of getting massage had never really crossed Nero’s mind before and upon hearing that, Kyrie had made sure to book a massage treatment, along with this visit. Nero hadn’t really been surprised, but it was a shame she hadn’t come along to try it.</p>
<p>On the table next to his chair, there was a magazine about cooking that he figured Kyrie would have loved. In the lack of anything better to do, he picked it up, skimming through it while he waited for the massage therapist to come get him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> “Pardon, Nero Sparda?” Nero must have half dozed off, because he partly jumped when his name was called by a velvety smooth voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s me.” Nero replied, grabbing the magazine resting against his thighs and putting it away. His eyes wandered to the employee standing by his spa chair. He was dressed in white clothes, quite tall with ebony black hair gathered by his neck with a simple hairtie.</p>
<p>“Pardon me, I meant not to disturb your rest.” The velvety voice continued, with a hint of amusement. “My name is Vitale and I’ll be responsible for your treatment this afternoon. You can call me V.” V held out a hand for him and Nero shook it, a bit embarrassed he’d actually fallen asleep while he waited.</p>
<p>V’s hand was cooler than his, the fingers long and thin. This guy was… okay, pretty good-looking with defined cheekbones and the most gorgeous green eyes, but he was also rather lean, with no remarkable muscles to speak off. Not what Nero had expected at all.</p>
<p>“Right, great. Uh, I’m all ready.” Nero replied, pulling back his hand.</p>
<p>V chuckled.</p>
<p>“Right this way.”</p>
<p>They started to walk down a corridor, adorned by plants in pots of various sizes.</p>
<p>“Is this your first time here?” V asked politely as they walked into a room, it’s door already open. One wall consisted of big windows, showing off the tranquil mountain lake in all it’s glory. Along the white walls, there was a sink with what looked like a microwave, but it had the words “hot cabin” written on top. Then there were benches with more towels and rows of plastic bottles, both big and small. In the middle of the bright room, there was a massage bench with towels folded over it. On one wall, Nero noted a frame with what seemed to be a poetry quote.</p>
<p>
  <em> To see a World in a Grain of Sand </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And a Heaven in a Wild Flower </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hold Infinity in the Palm of Your Hand </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> An eternity in an Hour </em>
</p>
<p>Nero had no clue what that was supposed to mean, but it sounded cool, he guessed?</p>
<p>A smell of something flowery met his nose, adding to the quiet atmosphere of the room. Kyrie would have loved it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my girlfriend, I mean… ex-girlfriend thinks I’ve been working too hard, so she convinced the family to buy me this for my birthday.” Nero murmured, was it too weird that he had decided to come here alone after all? He and Kyrie were still friends, the second part of the spa package obviously having been meant for her, but it felt too early to do…. a thing like this together. Plus, she’d come down with a fever just days before. But she had insisted that he’d go, since it was his present and all. And Nico’s van had broken down, but Nero was starting to suspect a ruse, since she didn’t like spas that much to begin with. “Too many rich and snobby people”, she’d said.</p>
<p>“She just thought a massage treatment would be great, you know?” Nero grinned, regaining his momentum.</p>
<p> “I see.” V hummed, seeming to notice Nero didn’t want to elaborate. “Well then, please take off your bathrobe and lay down on the bench, on your stomach.”</p>
<p>Nero turned his back to V as he undressed, but he noticed that the massage therapist did not look at him, instead readying some towels for the session. With swift movements, Nero laid down on the bench, putting his forehead against the headrest with a light sigh. There was no time for goosebumps to form on his skin as V put two large, soft towels over him, one over his lower body and one over his upper body. They smelled freshly laundered, making Nero take a deep breath. It had been some time since he’d tried to relax like this.</p>
<p>V came over to the front of the bench, instructing Nero to put his arms on the armrests, just under the headrest.</p>
<p>“Tell me when they are at a suitable height for you.” V asked, adjusting the height and angle of the armrests until Nero said it was fine. “Then I believe we are about ready to begin. The treatment includes the entire back of your body and if there is any area you would like me to avoid, or focus on, you are welcome to say so.”</p>
<p>“Right, will do.” Nero wasn’t really sure what to expect at all, so he figured he’d just go with whatever this treatment entailed. It was just supposed to be relaxing right? Or…</p>
<p>“You know what.” Nero said as V stepped around the bench and then he heard a plastic bottle cap coming off and oil being rubbed against skin, probably V’s hands. “You can use some force.” He added, his tone a bit cocky since V didn’t look like he worked out at all. Compared to Nero’s arms, V’s looked like twigs. Nero figured he was in for a light session, unless he asked to have his muscles kneaded for real.</p>
<p>“Certainly.” Came the smooth reply from Nero’s left, V’s deep voice sounded amused. “Tell me if I am… too rough.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” Nero held back a chuckle, he could take it. It tickled as the towel was pulled off his upper body, folded over his legs before V’s oiled hands descended on the left side of his spine, slightly warmer than they had been before.</p>
<p>As V’s hands started to touch his skin in long, steady strokes, Nero felt a bit disappointed. It felt nice but it was pretty light too. He kept his mouth shut, giving it a few more minutes as V’s hands worked, his skin getting more oily and warmer with every methodical stroke. V’s pace never faltered and his hands felt like they were getting warmer against his back. There was a nice smell to the oil, Nero noted, lavender perhaps, one of the flowers Kyrie liked.</p>
<p>When he was starting to get used to the steady touch, V applied pressure, going deeper into the muscles along Nero’s arms, shoulders and neck. A satisfied sigh left through his nose, it felt heavenly. V certainly knew how to use his hands, kneading Nero’s defined muscles to increase oxygen levels in his blood.</p>
<p>Then, there was more pressure. V’s movements slowed, the kneading becoming deeper. Inching towards a point of pain. Just as Nero’s lips curled up into a hiss, the kneading becoming <em> too </em>much, V let up.</p>
<p>Nero’s skin flushed, relief and blood flooding the muscle. It felt even better. A breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding slipped out.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to be more… gentle?” V asked above him, tone barely hiding that amusement Nero had heard before. Nero could almost imagine a smirk on the therapist’s face. He wondered how that would make him look. Hot, his mind (un)helpfully supplied.</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine.” Nero said quickly. “Keep going like that.”</p>
<p>V hummed, obliging his request as those warm hands started to knead his other shoulder, to the point of pain and then letting up, going for softer strokes.</p>
<p>“Is your profession physical, by any chance?” V asked</p>
<p>Nero didn’t reply until the next rush of blood to his head passed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m a firefighter.” He said.</p>
<p>“That must be hard work. Do you allow yourself enough relaxation?” V’s hands worked the sensitive muscles in Nero’s neck, making Nero sigh in relief. His skin felt warm, almost feverish but the alleviated blood flow felt too amazing for him to want V to stop. Without thinking about it, he let his eyes close.</p>
<p>“I’m here, aren’t I?” Nero replied, half grinning into the headrest.</p>
<p>“You are.” V agreed, his hands continuing to work. “You’re certainly not at the same level as an office worker, but… I still find some stiffness. I would recommend at least one relaxing activity, the same time each week. Be it a bath, a stroll through the woods or perhaps some swimming.”</p>
<p>“Or massage?” Nero asked, his grin widening as he heard a hum of approval above him, the tone of amusement still present in V’s smooth voice.</p>
<p>“If you find it relaxing, then yes. Massage as well.” V chuckled, his hands moving from Nero’s shoulders to work on the muscles along the spine, applying pressure where needed but never to the point where it became too much to bear. The muscles tingled from relief when the pressure was let up.</p>
<p>“Very relaxing.” Nero said, he had never expected massage to feel this amazing, for V’s hands to feel magical, undoing tension Nero wasn’t even aware he had stored in his muscles.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear it.” V fell silent as he focused on his work and once all of Nero’s muscles were properly kneaded and stroked, he placed the towel over Nero’s back again. V moved on to giving Nero’s legs the same treatment. Nero held in a hiss for the first seconds, as V worked and the stored tension in his legs gave way.</p>
<p>The more V worked, the more a drowsy, comfortable feeling settled over Nero’s entire body. Just closing his eyes for a few moments couldn’t hurt, right?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Pardon, but you will have to nap… elsewhere.” The amusement in V’s voice was unmistakable when Nero blinked himself awake, slowly lifting his head. It felt heavy, relaxed. Like he could slip back into slumber again, easily. Nero sighed.</p>
<p>“Damnit, did I just—“ What was up with this guy having to wake him up? At least V was gentle while doing it, Nico would probably have shouted him awake.</p>
<p>“You did slumber for a few minutes.” V said, filling up a glass of water. “Which is not uncommon, I assure you. Ah, sit up slowly, you may feel a bit dizzy.” The last part came out in a hurry, since Nero had already put his arms under himself and was starting to sit up. </p>
<p>Whoa, blood rushed to his head. Black spots danced in his vision, but it settled quickly. V seemed to notice, however.</p>
<p>“Have some water and take your time.” The therapist smiled, handing him the glass.</p>
<p>“You don’t have any other customers coming up?” Nero wondered, drinking two gulps of water in one go. It was delightfully cool, going down his throat.</p>
<p>“Not in a little while. I hope you are satisfied, with your treatment?” V said, starting to fold up the used towels and putting them in a basket.</p>
<p>Nero quickly nodded.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, it was great.” And he was still impressed those twigs for arms had been using such force, at times. You sure couldn’t judge a book by it’s cover. Watching V, Nero noticed black marks, just under the hem of his long sleeves, where wrists turned to hands. Were those tattoos?</p>
<p>V turned, seemingly noticing he was being watched and Nero averted his eyes, he hadn’t really meant to stare.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear it.” Nero could tell from the amused tone that V totally knew he’d been watching him. And maybe, he didn’t mind it.</p>
<p>Once Nero finished his water and got dressed, he felt more energized than he had been when arriving. Maybe he had underestimated this whole thing about spas. V accompanied him to the pools and Nero was grasping for something to talk about, the therapist, this man with a velvety voice and very good looks interested him.</p>
<p>As if having mercy on him, V beat him to it.</p>
<p>“If your booking includes it, lunch is being served right around now. Do you need directions?”</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s cool.” Nero replied, on reflex. He felt like mentally slapping himself. Great, here was an opportunity to spend just another minute or so with V and Nero shot it down?</p>
<p>“I see.” V smiled, the image of professionalism, without the amusement Nero had gotten to see on occasion. “Then, I--”</p>
<p>"It was really great." Nero interrupted, almost stumbling over his words. "The massage, of course. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… underestimate you, or something." It had probably come out that way, when he'd sounded all cocky. A habit that just surfaced, sometimes. </p>
<p>V looked at him, his eyes just a bit widened, like he had not expected an apology. Or another compliment. Nero's stomach started to make itself into knots, just as V smiled.</p>
<p>"I thank you, for your words. But please, think nothing of it. It is not the first time I have… been asked to be less gentle. Some ask me to let up, very shortly after." V's deep voice held an amused tone. "I am glad I could make your first visit a pleasant one." Nero wasn't sure he was relieved, or bothered that he wasn't the first one to underestimate V. In any case, he wouldn't do that mistake again, if he came back. </p>
<p>“Thanks. See you around?” Nero grinned, feeling more at ease. </p>
<p>V’s lips curved, turning his expression into a devilish smirk rather than smile. A pleasant shiver went down Nero’s back, where had that look been the entire time?!</p>
<p>“Perhaps.” He said before turning to leave and Nero could swear there was a slight sway to the man’s slim waist as he walked away and by god, it suited him.</p>
<p>It was official now, Nero might just book a new massage on his way out, if it meant being put under those magic hands again.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>V's quote in-game, "Don't worry. I'll be gentle"? Yep, I'm certainly imagining that tone from him here xD And that quote was one inspiration for this AU!<br/>This was originally planned to be a oneshot, but more is coming! I hope you liked it! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nero returns to the spa, but the visit doesn't turn out quite how he expects.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Watch out for mild swearing because Nico makes an appearance! xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his unspoken word, Nero had booked another treatment, two weeks later. Too early? Too late? He couldn’t really tell, but there was demand for the particular massage treatment that he’d gotten, so he couldn’t even get an earlier appointment. </p>
<p>Nero threw himself into work with new vigor, looking forward to the day. His stomach sometimes made small flip-flops, at the thought of returning to the spa. To feel those hands undo tension he didn't even know he had and hear that deep voice again. Maybe this time, get to know V, just a little better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nero Sparda?" </p>
<p>He quickly looked up from the magazines he'd barely been reading, during his wait. But the voice calling his name was not the one Nero had expected. Nor hoped for. His heart sank into his stomach, taking out that anticipation that had made him turn each page quickly, just scanning the content. </p>
<p>"Here." He said, raising from the lounge chair to shake hands with a tall woman, her hair put up in a ponytail. She was dressed in the same white uniform V had been. </p>
<p>"I'm Alexandra and I'll be in charge of your massage. Right this way please." </p>
<p>Nero followed her, but let his gaze wander over the entrances to the pool area, one more time. Just to see if V would show.</p>
<p>He didn't have that luck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to seem like an asshole, or stalker, Nero didn't ask Alexandra if V worked today. He wanted to slap himself for not having thought about that maybe, he would get another therapist during his next visit. But if wasn't like they had told him when he made the reservation, who'd be in charge of the treatment. </p>
<p>The routine was similar to his first time but the room wasn't exactly the same. That quote he didn't really get last time wasn't on the wall, this one had a frame with ‘<em> Carpe diem’ </em>printed on it, in pink letters. Not that Nero understood what the poem had meant, but it felt like it meant something more than just 'catch the day'. As he got down on the bench this time, he kept his eyes closed, not that it helped with that stubborn little knot of disappointment in his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure, the treatment was still nice, but it was not V’s hands, nor V’s smooth voice speaking to him. The relaxation wasn’t the real, or rather, only reason he’d booked it after all. Maybe Nero should have just asked for him? But would V find that pushy? Or charming? Nero sure hoped the later. </p>
<p>His muscles felt pleasantly relaxed after the massage today as well, but he hadn’t gotten to the point of falling asleep. Alexandra's grip had been firm, the treatment great, but just not exactly what he hoped for. </p>
<p>And Nero’s wallet might not want him to book another massage too soon. It was a given that a spa was pricey after all, he'd been shocked when he understood what Kyrie and his family had actually paid, for his first treatment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he left the spa this time, Nero felt a bit defeated. It had probably just been pure chance, him meeting V that day. And he was kind of annoyed at himself, for being so disappointed when V wasn't there. </p>
<p>Nero gave up, if he met V again, that would be great but he wasn't going to stalk the therapist's workplace. Better keep expectations and hopes low, the city was big, if V even lived in it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nero knew Kyrie typically thought he worked too much, but in the life as a firefighter, there wasn’t much other choice. Sure, work usually meant more preparation, training and equipment testing rather than emergencies. Not as if that was a bad thing. Nero took pride in his work, but of course, it was always better if there were no emergencies destroying anybody’s homes or lives. </p>
<p>Having been at work for another 24-hour shift, he was heading home around noon, cracking his neck a bit as he drove. As he was passing through a slow trafficked street, Nero’s eyes fell upon an old car, looking like it was leaking oil onto the pavement, parked on one side of the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The black haired man standing next to it however, made Nero’s eyes go wide. He quickly scanned for another parking spot alongside the street, turned the wheel the second it became safe to do so.</p>
<p>As he parked, Nero let out a deep breath. </p>
<p>What the hell was he doing?</p>
<p>Was he spying on V? Because now that he could see the man through the windshield, a few cars away, he could certainly tell it was V, from his profile.  </p>
<p>But he looked… different. Gone was the proper white uniform of the spa. Instead, he wore what appeared to be a short sleeved black shirt, putting his thin arms on display and they were... well… covered in tattoos. Intricate patterns were inked into his skin, no wonder he wore long sleeves at work. He looked like a different man with a mysterious air around him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the look on his face, Nero noted, was rather bothered as he talked into the phone. Right, hadn’t Nero seen some oil leak from that car? </p>
<p>Considering his options for a second, it looked like V needed help. And walking away from a person in need wasn’t really Nero’s style. V was maybe getting the help he needed, from that call but… Nero felt like he'd regret it, if he didn't reach out now. He got out of the car, just as V seemed to finish his conversation on the phone with a sigh through his nose.  </p>
<p>“Hey V?” </p>
<p>The black haired man looked up and Nero just realized another thought. How many customers did V have, in a week? Maybe he didn’t even remember Nero, from their one meeting. And almost a month had passed! His stomach turned into knots on itself, bracing for the possibly awkward conversation coming up. </p>
<p>So when V’s eyes widened just a bit in recognition, there was a warm feeling of relief undoing the knots and making his stomach do a pleasant flip-flop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nero. To what do I owe the pleasure?” His tone was mildly interested, as if he hadn’t expected to see Nero here.</p>
<p>That deep voice. With a pang in his chest, Nero realized how much he had missed it. His name sounded incredible, on those plump lips. </p>
<p>“I’m just passing through and saw you. Noticed your car leaking oil there, everything okay?” He hadn’t expected V to own a car such as this one, it was small and looked rather old. </p>
<p>“Well, no. As you so accurately observed, it is leaking oil. And the oil lamp is alight, whenever I turn the ignition. Which the garage graciously told me is a clear sign I should not be driving this vehicle, this otherwise so fine day.” V explained patiently, but he looked bothered by the fact, his head a bit lowered as he glanced at the car. And were those, bags under his eyes? Nero got the feeling V hadn’t been sleeping well.</p>
<p>“What garage did you call? I got a friend working at one, Devil May Drive?” Nero said, walking around the car and got down on one knee to check under the front. Yeah, that spill of oil was getting bigger by the drop.</p>
<p>“I… certainly thought the name was odd, but that is the one I called, to salvage this.” V admitted. “Are you knowledgeable about cars?” </p>
<p>“Nah, but my uncle is. He owns that place, don’t ask me how he came up with the name…” Nero still wondered and he had a feeling it involved a drunken escapade or two. </p>
<p>“I see. They told me they would arrive shortly, but…”</p>
<p>Nero looked up, V seemed deep in thought.</p>
<p>“Where were you heading?” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To work. And without the car, I am afraid arriving on time is proving to be… difficult.” V pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he had a headache coming on.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Nero didn’t even think. “Want me to drive you?”</p>
<p>“...pardon?” Nero met V’s green eyes, he looked like he wasn’t sure what to make of the offer. Nero had merely been his customer once, one of many for sure, it was no surprise if V was reluctant.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know where it is, my day’s free. I can take you, once they’ve collected this…” Nero gestured to the car, held in the words ‘piece of junk’ with some effort. The car paint was a deep black, one of the doors buckled in places. It was obviously old, the front even seemed about ready to fall off. </p>
<p>“That is… very generous of you.” V said, seemingly considering. Nero had a feeling he didn’t have many options. With a small nod, V continued. “If you… do not mind, I graciously accept your offer.”</p>
<p>Nero grinned with confidence.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t okay. Let’s just wait around for them to salvage your car, then I’ll take you.” </p>
<p>Was it just wishful thinking, or did V’s shoulders drop slightly from relief? </p>
<p>“Yes, thank you very much.” V said, offering a small, amused smile. God, Nero had missed it. </p>
<p>“Hey, no worries.” Nero said, standing up and leaning against the car as they waited. “I wasn’t expecting the tattoos.” He admitted, before his brain would grasp at straws for a topic of conversation. </p>
<p>“I’m sure you can imagine why my work attire has long sleeves.” V chuckled. “These do not give off the… tranquil atmosphere, that is so sought after, at my work.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They must have hurt?” Nero wondered, because V’s arms certainly seemed to show off a pattern, leading up his arms. Even his v-collar showed off some markings, reaching up as thin lines on his throat. </p>
<p>“They certainly took time and yes, some discomfort.” V nodded, just as a loud honk made him look up. </p>
<p>Nero grinned and waved as he recognized the person behind the driver’s wheel. Nico stuck her head out of the window, a cigarette between her fingers. </p>
<p>“Whatcha doin’ here asshole?” She greeted with her usual mirth, waving at him to get out of the way as she parked the monstrous tow truck in front of V’s… less working vehicle. In bold, red letters ‘Devil May Drive’ was printed on the side of the truck. Her sleeves were rolled up, displaying the tattoos on her arms.</p>
<p>“Just watching you do your job.” Nero teased.</p>
<p>With a hop in her step, Nico climbed out of the driver’s seat, walking over to the front of V’s car and squat down to check.</p>
<p>“Hoowie, what do we have here? Yep, that’s not going anywhere except the garage.” She whistled, straightening up and grinning at V. “So you’re the owner huh? Must have had this beauty for a while?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nero just stared at her, it looked like a piece of moving junk! Except it wasn’t even moving now!</p>
<p>“It has not failed me yet. Or at least, until now... However, I would be grateful to hear the supposed prize of… fixing this inconvenience.” V admitted, tilting his head in question.</p>
<p>“Sorry man, can’t give ya one until it’s back in the garage.” Nico shrugged, tapping her shoe lightly against the pavement. “Hey, I didn’t catch a name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can call me V.” He smiled politely. </p>
<p>“Uh huh… wait, what?” Nico nodded, then her eyes went wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>V tilted his head slightly, watching her. </p>
<p>"Did I say something… peculiar?" </p>
<p>Nico wasn't looking at him though, she was focused on Nero, who knew something he didn't want to hear, was coming. </p>
<p>"Is this the guy you went back to--" </p>
<p>"Alright Nico, thanks for taking care of it!" Nero raised his voice and walked past her towards his own car. "V's gonna be late for work, we gotta go!" The thought of V finding out he'd gone back to find him at the spa suddenly felt really embarrassing. He put an arm around V’s thin shoulders without thinking, guiding him towards Nero’s car with haste. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey hey hey! Fine, but you’re giving me details later, jackass!” Nico shouted, her hands on her hips. “I’ll send details about the bill by text!” She added, probably to V. </p>
<p><em> Don’t say it like that! </em>Nero shouted in his head, walking fast to reached his car. The therapist was watching him curiously and Nero’s mind ground to a halt. Whoa, he probably acted very suspiciously right now. His arm was still around the poet’s lean shoulders! As if burned, Nero let go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I, uh… sorry I grabbed you--” He started, unsure how to continue.</p>
<p>“It is alright and... you are not incorrect. I wish not to be late.” V told him with a teasing smirk and got into the passenger’s seat. Nero stared for a few seconds, V smirked at him from inside the car and Nero scrambled to get behind the wheel. This massage therapist was… really something else.</p>
<p>The motor rumbled to life as he turned the ignition and as he started to drive, Nero was struggling to find something to talk about. He wanted to get to know the therapist better, but what to talk about?! The problem dissolved, as V was the first to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you are off duty today. Correct me if I’m wrong, but being a firefighter does include rather long… shifts, does it not?” V asked him as Nero turned his car from the city streets, out onto the open road. He felt sweat coat his palm as he switched gears.</p>
<p>V had remembered not only his name, but his work? Nero grinned, his heart doing a little jump. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it does. Sure, it’s a lot of time on standby, just taking care of equipment. Training, that kind of stuff. Inform the public of common fire hazards.” He nodded to himself, eyes on the road. “But when there’s an emergency, you have to be ready. It’s like instinct takes over. Get in, look for survivors and be quick.” Nero couldn’t deny that it was a rush, every time. That itch inside of him that told him to help. To not pull his feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>V listened to him with a quiet smile, looking as if he had just proven a theory. </p>
<p>“What?” Nero wondered, quickly turning his eyes back to the road. Not only because V’s smile made his stomach make flip-flops!</p>
<p>“Nothing. I just noted that you appear to enjoy your profession.” V said with a small chuckle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tips of Nero’s ears flushed, just barely. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I do. What about you? You like your work?" </p>
<p>V chuckled. </p>
<p>"Yes. It might not be exactly what I planned from the start… but I feel satisfied. He who desires but acts not, breeds pestilence.” A small smirk spread on V’s face, his tone even more smooth as he seemed to quote something.</p>
<p>Nero blinked. In the therapist’s smooth voice, the words sounded well…  cool, but he sure didn’t get the meaning. And he wasn’t about to admit it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh huh… that poetry or something?” </p>
<p>“Yes, indeed.” V said, his tone amused at the confusion Nero tried to hold back. “Perhaps you are not familiar with William Blake?”</p>
<p>“Not really, no. That quote on the wall, was it the same guy?” Nero tried. Okay, so he didn’t know poetry, but from the way this was going, it seemed to be an interest of V’s. Score, new knowledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>V’s eyes widened, ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“You are observant.” He said smoothly, a small smile gracing his lips. </p>
<p>“Hah! Nico would call me a lot of things, that is not one of them!” Nero laughed.</p>
<p>“Your friend seem to be a rather amusing individual.”</p>
<p>“At least she doesn’t drive like a maniac when she’s working. Your… car should be fine, once she’s fixes it up.” Nero held back the urge to call V’s car something… less of a car. </p>
<p>“I certainly hope so.” V replied, seeming a bit deep in thought.</p>
<p>Maybe the imminent cost of the repair was bothering him? Or how long it would take?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The turn he’d have to make to get to the spa was coming up. Nero held in a sigh, already? Well, it was good that V didn’t have to be late for work, but he kind of wished this car ride would last a bit longer. Give him more chances to get to know V. </p>
<p>“So, Nico’s great with cars. And quick, so you’ll probably get it back soon. I wouldn’t be surprised if she texts you the cost today already, if she can’t get a hold of you with a call.” Nero said, he knew Nico, she was great with fixing that stuff. He made the turn and the spa building, white and pristine came into view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is very reassuring to hear.” The massage therapist replied with small smile. Nero’s heart leapt from seeing it. Only to fall slightly, as he pulled the car to a stop, in front of the entrance. What was he to do now? Just say “nice to see ya, hope to meet ya?” Ask for V’s number? Did he dare to take that leap? They’d met twice! Nero had never really dated anyone, except Kyrie and that had been much easier to start, still nerve-racking, but--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thank you for the ride." V’s smile turned wider, as his words cut through the train of thoughts in Nero’s head. He turned to Nero, giving his shoulder a light pat. "Perhaps I will see you again… at the garage." </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure! I mean, it might happen.." Nero felt like slamming his hands against the wheel at his own rambling, as the therapist opened up the door, chuckling. </p>
<p>"I must be off. Good day to you, Nero."</p>
<p>"Yeah, to you too.” Nero hesitated but a moment. “Hey V-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long enough for the car door to shut. Nero could only see the therapist walk away, with that slight sway to his hips. Nero’s heart sank, he should have just opened his mouth about exchanging phone numbers earlier… How was the therapist even going to get home? Maybe he had someone he could call to get him at least, or was he taking the bus? </p>
<p>Nero sure wished he could be the one to pick V up, but the therapist was getting further and further away from him, making the moment slip away. </p>
<p>But there was a glimmer of hope, V had even said they might meet again. The mere thought made Nero grin as he drove back home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nico is so much fun to write I had to include her some more! &lt;3<br/>Here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The smell of oil and tires hit Nero’s nose the second he stepped into Devil May Drive, to find V’s piece of junk car suspended by a red car lift and Nero’s best friend checking its underside. Nico wore a yellow overall, the sleeves rolled up for the world to see her tattoos and oil coated her clothed fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The front of the car might be looking a bit steadier since last Nero had seen it, two days ago. Work had kept him away, but at least he was free today. And hoping for a chance meeting with a certain massage therapist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stop checking around, he ain’t here.” The mechanic stated, but she flashed Nero a grin. “So, I wanna hear all ‘bout it. Ya get another session or something?” She winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you sniff too much gasoline?” Nero retorted. “I gave him a ride, nothing else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least ya got his number, right?” Nico teased, only for her eyes to widen as Nero hesitated just a second too long. “Yer shittin’ me! Are ya the worst person in the world when it comes to flirting or what?!” She demanded, both hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyrie and I didn’t need flirting! This is just totally different, alright?!” Nero exclaimed, but quickly lowered his voice, stepping closer to his best friend. “Kyrie and I were friends for the longest time! I’ve met this guy twice! I tried asking his number! …but the timing was all wrong, he got out of the car without hearing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh… ya know, ya could ask yers truly and I’ll give it to ya, as a special order.” Nico said, her grin returning full force. Maybe she was taking pity on him. Nero wasn’t sure he wanted it or liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would that cost me?” He deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A favor to ask for whenever I please, no matter the cost?” Nico grinned, her eyes alight with glee. “Magic always comes with a price, dearie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You quoting that show of yours again? And this isn’t even magic! Aren’t you breaking customer confidentiality if you give it to me?” Nero pointed out with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, does that mean yer worried about my job? Dante wouldn’t mind me helping his nephew, lemme tell ya!” Nico teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re NOT telling him about this!” Nero exclaimed. Her teasing, he could put up with. If his uncle found out that Nero was starting to take fancy in someone, he would never hear the end of the Dante’s comments! Or the attempts of ‘advice’. “And if I’m going to get V’s number, damn straight I’m getting it myself! I’m not gonna sit around like some deadweight and get it handed to me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the thought of asking V, well… it made his heart race again. A lot. First of all, he needed to actually meet the guy again, preferably here and hope with all his heart that V would maybe, maybe be interested enough in him to exchange numbers so Nero didn’t need to rely on chance meetings anymore. Sometimes he replayed V’s quote of poetry in his head, not that the poem meant much to him, but that voice…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh great, Nero was even imagining it now, more vividly than he’d managed before, right behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see we have run into each other, yet again. Good morning, Nero.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero’s mind ground to a stop. There was only one pair of lips that made his name sound like more than it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around to find the poet standing just a few meters behind them, a silvery cane in one hand, dressed in a black leather vest that gave off a strong gothic vibe but fit him amazingly. And the smirk on V’s face was quite amused. Either he had… heard Nero’s announcement. Or he was happy with gaining Nero’s attention, with his attire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tips of Nero’s ears turned red, whichever the case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-morning!” He said quickly, dammit, what else was he supposed to say?! Had V heard him or not?! And if he had, was he totally fine with giving up his number?! Nero’s heart sped up, thundering in his chest while it felt like he had soaring butterflies in his stomach…!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico snorted, trying to hold back a laugh, making Nero turn quickly to face her, anger sparking in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mirth said it all, she’d seen V come in. And not told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico just gave him a grin before seemingly taking pity on Nero, as she greeted her customer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, yer early! Gonna take a few more hours to get this beauty completely fixed!” She announced, gesturing to the suspended car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, my apologies. Your message specified today, so I was hoping…” V smiled politely. “I suppose I will have to return later then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come back at lunch and it’ll be greeting you with a roaring engine!” Nico grinned. Nero wondered if that car engine could roar at all, since… well, it looked way too old.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V chuckled to her statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will look forward to that then.” He smirked as she went back to her work. Nico flashed Nero a meaningful grin, like a silent </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, jackass! Ya scared?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero grit his teeth, he wasn’t going to back down from that challenge! Fighting the urge to put his hands in his pockets and instead act natural, he approached V, putting a grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, since the car’s gonna be a while… you wanna go grab a coffee? Brunch?” Nero offered, his heart beating fast in his chest. The pounding could almost be heard in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second V looked at him, his lips turning into an apologetic smile, Nero knew what the answer would be. It made his heart sink, like a stone to his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, Nero. As pleasant as your offer sounds… I have somewhere to be, right after this. I just came by… in hopes of finding the car finished early.” V replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero stumbled for a natural reply, with his previously soaring hope now crushing to the ground, within the same hour, it was hard to not seem affected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no worries man, never mind that—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However…” V’s calm voice cut him off. “…if you would like to join me for a walk, to my destination…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero’s hand, that had just been on it’s way to the back of his head, paused. His eyes widened, his tongue felt tied in his mouth. He was quick to nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent, shall we be off?” V suggested with a pleased smirk, taking the lead out of the oil-smelling shop. Nero kicked his brain and legs into following, feeling as if that hope he couldn’t let go of was currently on a rollercoaster. It didn’t stop the grin from appearing on his face. Nero let V take the lead, falling into step with the massage therapist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunlight greeted them and despite the lack of sleeves on his clothing, V was dressed all in black leather. Wouldn’t he get really hot? Nero’s tongue seeming more willing to cooperate now, he opened his mouth to ask as he noticed another detail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V had… sandals on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For real? They didn’t really fit in with the rest of his look at all, they just didn’t! But V’s way of walking, as if they were the most appropriate thing in the world to wear… kind of made it work? It was rather confusing, to be honest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V seemed to notice his staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something the matter?” The massage therapist wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero considered, for a moment to ask what the deal with the sandals was… but since they didn’t really know each other that well yet, he settled for another question on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why the cane? You need it or is it just to strengthen the goth look?” V stood out like a sore thumb compared to him, Nero was dressed in regular jeans, t-shirt and a short sleeved blue hoodie, perfect for the weather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V graced him with a devilish smirk, that kind that made a shiver go down along Nero’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose… it is for aesthetic, rather than function. These days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“’These days’?” Nero asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” V replied, holding the cane just under the head in an easy grip. It certainly didn’t look like he needed it to walk, since there was no limp to his steps, just a bit of slouch to his back. V didn’t seem inclined to elaborate. Like he’d rather keep it a mystery, or perhaps it was something he’d rather not speak about. Nero couldn’t really tell which, but he didn’t push it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks good, anyway.” He simply said, because it was true. V wielded the cane gracefully, as if it was an extension of his tattooed arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V’s devilish smirk remained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, thank you. What was your errand, at Devil May Drive? If you don’t mind me asking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero felt the tips of his ears change color again. V’s tone was teasing and he wondered, again, had the massage therapist heard him or not? Proclaiming he wanted V’s number…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hang out there sometimes.” He tried for, it wasn’t a completely white lie. Nero did hang around, sometimes, since Nico worked there. And meeting his uncle from time to time was cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I was kinda hoping to see you again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words were in his mind, right there, ready to be said. And he opened his mouth to let them out, but they just wouldn’t come. He struggled, swallowed to buy himself time to try again. His heart rate was picking up again, whoa Nico must be right, he was the worst when it came to flirting!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” V didn’t seem to mind Nero’s difficulties. “I’m afraid… our walk seems to be coming to an end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you kidding me?! This time, I am getting that number before you—</span>
  </em>
  <span>Nero put a brake on his own thoughts, when he realized just where they were. Sure, they have started to walk down a very familiar road, but still… This street was where he lived! On both sides of the road, apartment buildings loomed over them, the sun hitting the southern windows making them glisten. He’d expected they were just going to pass through, but V meant that they were almost there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are we here, exactly?”  Nero’s mind was trying to catch up. Was V visiting someone? Or…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he live here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that close to Nero? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes fell upon a blue moving truck, parked outside the apartment building across from his. The movers stood just outside, discussing the best course of action, just before they opened shutter to the truck’s storage unit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am moving to this new apartment, today.” V pointed to the moving truck with the head of his cane. “I’m afraid that’s why I’ll be too busy to…” The black-haired man paused as he noticed Nero’s wide eyes. “Is something the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re moving in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>acrossfromme</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Nero blurted the words out, too quickly for them to be really heard. It felt like his thoughts were tying themselves into knots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V gave him a quizzical look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…pardon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I live there.” Nero tapped V’s arm with his hand, then pointed it out for him, the first window on the third floor, facing the street as well as the opposite apartment building. “And you’re moving in…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Third floor, facing the road…” V’s eyes widened slightly, in that expression Nero had started to see as V’s attempt to hide his surprise. It took mere moments for his expression to smooth out into that devilish smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we appear to be running into each other a lot recently.” V noted, sounding amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think this one is on you.” Nero said with a cocky grin. It felt like his heart was going to start breakdancing. Was this luck even real?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would seem that way.” V agreed, that amused glint not leaving his eyes. Nero just couldn’t believe this. He knew that an apartment across the road been empty for about a month now, the party animal that had lived there having finally moved on to someplace closer to the city center and the partying he had so adored. Either that or he had been evicted, for disturbing the neighborhood so often. But that didn’t mean that he could have imagined, in his wildest dreams, that V would be the one moving in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two men in blue clothes, the same color as the moving truck with caps on their heads exited the apartment building and climbed into the opened storage unit to start lifting a black leather couch between themselves. Nero could see a lot of boxes in the storage unit as well and he briefly wondered if V’s apartment would be the same size as his, with two rooms and a kitchen, or any other size. The question was on his tongue, but V beat him to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, I suppose I must assist.” V said, gesturing to the moving truck with his cane. “The walk might have been… short, but I enjoyed it. Thank you for the company.” V’s voice was that silken tone that sent shivers down Nero’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no need for thanks. Seems like we’ll maybe see more of each other from now on huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It certainly seems that way…” From the way V smirked in amusement, Nero felt hope soar inside again. “Good luck with the move. I’m off work today, so just knock if you need help with something, deal?” He grinned, still not quite believing his luck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V chuckled, that smirk on his face ever present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps I will. Good day to you, Nero.” V said, walking towards his new residence with that slight sway to his hips and waist. Nero tried so hard not to stare. And failed pretty miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya! G’day to you too!” Nero barely knew what he said as he waved and walked towards his own apartment building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s moving in, on the other side of the road. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It felt like Nero had wings on his feet when he climbed the stairs to his own apartment, one or sometimes two steps at a time. And V didn’t sound like he had anything against seeing each other again! The grin on Nero’s face couldn’t be wiped off by anything now! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he stepped inside his own home, kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket while simultaneously pulling off some steps to the sound of the electric guitar in his head, that he noticed that his phone had gotten a message. With a flick of his thumb, the message screen greeted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So how did it go? Got that magical number already?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The message was short, but had plenty of emojis a la Nico, including some he barely understood. And why a devil emoji? The words were what made Nero stop in his happy dance around the kitchen though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V’s number…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden reveal of V’s new home had made him completely forget!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, chapter 3 was supposed to be a bit different, but after adding Nico in the last chapter, I got a new idea for chapter 3 and here we are! xD Thank you for reading! :D Also, I've watched a lot of Once Upon a Time recently and thus Nico quoted Rumpelstiltskin for a moment xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nero can't believe his luck at suddenly having V as a neighbor, Nico is being Nico and V finds an advice he has given being turned back at him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for your kudos and comments, it really means a lot that you enjoy this story! &lt;3 I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, but it is now done and it is a bit longer than usual! I hope you enjoy it! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nero could admit he struggled to not gaze out his window, just to check the process of V’s move for the rest of the day. Whenever he realized his gaze had stuck on the moving truck, or just straight over to the other apartment, he tried to keep busy for a bit. Cleaning up his own apartment was an efficient way to get rid of some energy because hey, even though he hadn’t gotten V’s number this time either, at least they were actual neighbors! That was still something to be happy, not to mention feel hopeful about. When the apartment looked great, he sat down on the couch, trying to occupy his mind with checking the TV.</p><p>The distance between his and V’s new home was too far for Nero to really see what was going within the apartment but dammit if his curiosity didn’t make him try, even from the couch. But when sight didn’t help, he turned to imagination.</p><p>And when he had been imagining for long enough, at least until he realized that an episode of the current show Nico had ordered him to try watching, <em> Once Upon a Time, </em>had passed with him having no memories of what happened in it, he abruptly tried to stop. Not watching the show, that felt like something Kyrie would enjoy, rather than Nico that was usually so much more into sci-fi shows, but thinking about V.</p><p>Or at least trying to stop. The gears in his mind seemed determined to spin in only one direction, producing more thoughts about V.  </p><p>Nero’s gaze went one more time toward the window and he groaned, stretching himself out further on the soft couch. With a jab at the remote, he paused the show and let his thoughts be heard. Maybe he could head over, just ask how the move was going? But V was probably too busy focusing on his new home to want to see Nero. Or maybe he’d be happy for the distraction? Maybe he wouldn’t mind Nero’s help?</p><p>But then again, V already had the help of the moving company to get his furniture in place… maybe Nero was just better off praying for them to meet in the door or something soon, but he had no clue how V’s schedule looked or anything and he still didn’t have that stupid number dammit—</p><p>A simple guitar riff, only a few notes, made him aware of a new message from none other than Nico. Stretching his arm toward the living room table, Nero grabbed his phone, unlocked it and swiped the screen once, revealing the message in its entirety. Not that the content made him any wiser.</p><p><em> “Alright, ya can thank me now.” </em>That was all it said, together with a ton of emojis, including a satisfied devil emoji. Nico had cackled at him, through text, when he had revealed that V’s number had escaped him, yet again, but then she had gotten back to work. Rather than trying to figure out whatever crazy plot or invention she had come up with now, he found it easier to cut to the chase:</p><p><em> “The hell’s that supposed to mean?” </em>Nero sent back, checking what time it was. 16:42, meaning work was almost over for her, of course that meant she’d start texting again. It took mere moments for him to get the next message.</p><p><em> “Your mysterious massage therapist friend called a while ago! He’s coming around to pick up the car tomorrow instead so I’m giving you a heads up!” </em> More emojis before the message continued. <em> “But that’s not even the best part!” </em></p><p>Nero waited, for about a minute or two for the continuation, but there was none. With quick thumbs, he tapped a reply. The heads up was certainly a ticket for him to once again try to get V’s number… but what else had she planned?</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t leave me hanging! What’s the best part?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He asked if there was any way to rent a car trailer, says there’s something he needs to pick up. I asked what and he said bookshelves! Big ones!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How’s that the best part? Not following, Nico!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Duh! Ya don’t got work tomorrow, right? I told ‘im there’s one in the back that Dante’s not using. And that ya can help him out!” </em>
</p><p>Nero stared at the screen. Was she serious? His heart sped up from the feeling of hope.</p><p><em> “What did he say?!” </em>Had V accepted the suggestion?</p><p>
  <em> “I think ya might have a shot here Romeo, cuz he said yes, if yer fine with it. Took the liberty to say yeah for ya, so ya better holler yourself over here tomorrow at 4 in the afternoon, sharp!” </em>
</p><p><em> “Got it, will be there!” </em> Nero hadn’t really asked for this favor but… it was nice of her to arrange it. <em> “Thanks, I owe ya.” </em></p><p><em> “Music to ma ears!” </em> Lots of emojis followed. <em> “I’ll call in the favor when needed.” </em> The mischievous emoji that followed made him think that she might have watched the show just a little too much recently. </p><p>
  <em> “I took a break from watching. And I can get you an iced latte tomorrow.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s what I wanna hear! Make it extra strong and ask for some cream on top!” </em>
</p><p>Nero shook his head with a grin, Nico was the same as ever and while he wouldn’t admit it to her face, he loved her for it.</p><p>
  <em> “Roger that.” </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Nero felt like giving a shout of victory when the clock finally closed in on 4 ‘o clock. Anticipation had kept him checking the time way too often during the day, only to find that not as much time as he had hoped had passed, every check. But now, with half an hour to spare, he was ready, dressed in a chill hoodie with short sleeves and a new pair of shorts as he descended the steps. Maybe he should knock on V’s door and ask if he wanted to walk together to the garage, or he could simply walk ahead and meet V there…</p><p>Nero’s thoughts were cut short as V emerged from his new apartment building, wearing a cotton shirt, with only a few of the buttons buttoned over a black t-shirt with no print, and black trousers. The massage therapist seemed to notice him immediately, meeting him without a cane in his hands today.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Nero.” His voice was deep, smooth and accompanied by that smirk that made the butterflies in Nero’s stomach return full force.  </p><p>“Hey.” Nero grinned back. “Heard from Nico you need some help. What was it, picking up bookshelves?”</p><p>V’s smirk remained and he gave a little nod.</p><p>“That is correct. She offered your assistance, with the words that you don’t have work today.”</p><p>“Well, she was right. Just promised her to get an iced latte before showing up at the garage, you fine with making that small detour?”</p><p>“No problem at all.” V claimed as they started to walk to their destination.</p><p>“So how’s it going, settling in and all?” Nero was looking forward to seeing a glimpse of how V’s apartment could look, even if it was probably a bit messy still.</p><p>“The furniture is all in place thankfully. I do admit that the unpacking of the boxes has not been as… swift as I would have liked. I had to leave for work, just after the moving company left yesterday.”</p><p>“Whoa, were you okay getting there without your car?” Nero wondered, there weren’t that many buses that passed by V’s working place, from what he knew.</p><p>“Let’s just say I arrived… a while before my assigned time, courtesy to the bus.” V smirked. </p><p>“Man, if I’d known, I’d have given you a ride again.” The words slipped out of Nero’s mouth before he even had time to think about them. “Didn’t have work yesterday.” </p><p>“I see. Thank you, for the offer.”</p><p>In his peripheral vision, Nero noticed that devilish smirk soften a bit. The butterflies in his stomach flew around with greater force. </p><p>“No need to thank me when the offer’s a bit too late!” He pointed out, one hand scratching the back of his head. </p><p>“Hm. I’d say that it’s the thought that counts.” V replied, just as they arrived at the café.</p><p>"You want anything?" Nero offered, he didn't need anything for himself, but it was a hot day. </p><p>"I'm fine, thank you." While Nero went inside, meeting the pleasant chill of an aircon, V waited outside on a bench in the shade. With V's sort of pale complexion, Nero had a feeling the sun could be an enemy. It didn’t take long for Nero to appear again, holding the iced latte, custom made after Nico's preferences. </p><p>Had Nero been the one waiting on that bench, he knew he would have had his focus on some silly mobile game or something. But V? His eyes seemed glued to the pages of a leatherbound book, with an emblazoned V on the cover. </p><p>"That's how you got your nick?" Nero joked with a nod to the book. </p><p>V chuckled. </p><p>"I admit it is my favorite… But that is not the case. It's the fifth edition." He replied, standing up. As V left the shade, Nero could see hints of dark bags under V’s eyes. </p><p>“Of what? Poetry?” Nero guessed, did novels even get published in five editions? </p><p>“Correct.” V smirked. “Shall we?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Nero nodded, matching the massage therapist’s stride while holding back a comment to ask if V had been sleeping too little. There was a slight slouch to V’s shoulders too, Nero noted. </p><p>The last of the walk didn’t take them long, the iced latte in Nero’s hand still cold when they stepped into the garage, Nico greeting them with a grin.</p><p>“Hiya! Yer beauty is all ready, attached the car trailer for ya!” She proclaimed, handing the car keys to V. </p><p>“Thank you, I’m glad to hear it. I shall return it tomorrow.” V took the keys with a polite smile.</p><p>“Great! There’s just the little extra payment for renting that, so let’s get it outta the way huh?” Nico showed the way towards the office, grabbing the iced latte from Nero with a wink and a grin. V followed her, while Nero remained, glancing at V’s car. It did look better than it had when it had been standing by the road, dripping oil a few days ago. And now, they were neighbors. Actual neighbors. Nero sometimes felt like he needed to pinch himself to be sure this wasn’t a dream...  </p><p>It didn’t take long for Nico and V to return, the massage therapist giving Nero a smile.</p><p>“Are we ready then?”</p><p>Nico grinned knowingly at Nero from behind V, giving him a knowing grin as if to say: “Oh, I think yer ready alright.”</p><p>Nero had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at her, because V wasn’t aware of what was happening behind his back. </p><p>“Yeah, ready when you are. Let’s go. See you around, Nico.” </p><p>“See ya!” The mechanic grinned at them and opened up the garage gate for them, while the guys got into the car. Inside, the car seemed very clean, mostly because there wasn’t a lot of things in it. Nero only spotted a pair of sunglasses, close to the gear lever. The seats were old, like the rest of the car, but clean and comfortable. Upon starting, the engine sounds were surprisingly pleasant, not really rumbling, but rather a soft purring. </p><p>Nero waved at Nico as they passed the garage gate, just as she pulled out a cigarette to smoke. V’s driving was calm and steady.</p><p>“I’m grateful you agreed to help me with this, Nero.” The massage therapist admitted softly. </p><p>“Hey, no worries. Are we heading for the furniture store?”</p><p>“Not exactly, I found an advertisement.” V replied. “As long as you pick the bookshelves up yourself, they are completely free. The lady that posted the offer is apparently moving to a much smaller space, and will have no room for them.”</p><p>“Sounds like a great deal to me.” Nero grinned, and honestly, with V’s arms so twiggy… he could imagine why he needed some help. </p><p>When they arrived and he got to see the size of the two bookshelves himself, he was definitely glad he’d accompanied V. The bookshelves looked nice, he could admit, but they were two meters tall and made of rather heavy wood. With his regular training as a firefighter, Nero wasn’t worried for himself, but could V take it..?</p><p>He got his answer pretty quickly, since they had to cooperate to get the bookshelves onto the car trailer and Nero’s uncertainty must have shown, because V sent him a smirk when they grabbed a hold of a side each.</p><p>“I am not so frail Nero, remember?” </p><p>“Right, sorry.” The tips of Nero’s ears burned, he remembered very well how V had proved the strength, or perhaps rather technique he had, despite his lean frame. Both of them giving a nod, they started to carry the first shelf between them. It was heavy, but Nero’s grip was firm and he walked slowly to make sure V could keep up. With just one verbal confirmation that everything was going alright on both sides, they soon loaded the first shelf onto the car trailer and their cooperation went just as seamlessly with the second one. </p><p>“Well, that went great!” Nero grinned, tightening the last strap around the furniture before they could go and he was delighted to see V smirk back at him.</p><p>“Indeed. Let us hope it will go as smoothly, transporting them up three floors.” </p><p>Nero couldn’t lie, it sounded heavy. But it also meant he’d see a glimpse of V’s new apartment.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we got this.” His grin widened at the amused grin in V’s eyes.</p><p>***</p><p>“You… have been a great help.” Nero turned to find V smiling at him. </p><p>The apartment was still rather chaotic, consisting of two rooms. Taped boxes were still stacked here and there but from the furniture, most of it in wooden, natural colors, that was already in place, the apartment seemed nice. The smaller room contained the bed and now, the two bookshelves against the opposite wall. </p><p>“Told you we got this. No need to thank me.” Nero grinned. </p><p>Nero wondered how many bookshelves one person could need, because he counted four big ones, so far, compared to the single one in his own home. And he had lost count of how many of the boxes had “books” written on them. </p><p>“I would still like to. Would you like to stay for dinner? If you do not mind takeout? My treat.” V suggested.</p><p>Nero’s heart did a small, happy jump in his chest. </p><p>“Sounds great, I’m craving some good Chinese.” </p><p>V chuckled.</p><p>“Then perhaps you have a good recommendation?” He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly, with that charming little smirk on his lips. </p><p>“You bet I do.”  </p><p>***</p><p>“I am honestly surprised you could eat that.” V looked at him curiously, when Nero finished his takeout dish of hot noodles, the sauce spicy and a bit sweet due to the touch of peanut. V’s vegetable wok looked really tasty too, but he was eating much slower than Nero. </p><p>“It’s not that spicy, just a pleasant tingle on my lips.” </p><p>“I would most likely find that too much. I do not eat spicy dishes very often.” V admitted, putting down his finished box on the round living room table before leaning back into the couch. </p><p>After all the unpacking, there seemed to be a slight slouch to V’s shoulders, even though he was sitting down to relax. It had been a nice experience, eating takeout by someone else’s living room table for once. Since Nero broke up with Kyrie, it hadn’t really been a common occurence to eat with someone else. </p><p>“You know, I could massage you?” The words stumbled out of Nero’s mouth before he had time to think about them.</p><p>V’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“You look like your shoulders could need it. Come on, I can at least try, right?” Nero pressed, hoping the grin on his face looked as innocent as he wanted it to be.</p><p>V’s lips curled into a small smile.</p><p>“Very well.” With long fingers, he started to unbutton the soft cotton shirt, as he turned his back to Nero. The intricate patterns of the tattoos on his arms came into view, as he was now wearing only a black t-shirt on his upper body.</p><p>“I will tell you if you need to use more… force.” V’s tone was teasing.</p><p>Nero snorted, but the sound came out more as a chuckle.</p><p>“I apologized, didn’t I? Maybe you should tell me when I need to use less.” Nero set his hands on V’s slim shoulders and started to knead. Careful touches wasn’t his strong suit, but Nero did try to not put too much force into his palms or fingers. V’s skin was so pale under the tattoos, looked like it could bruise from so little, but he didn’t seem to complain yet. Until Nero found a rather big knot and V’s entire being stiffened.</p><p>“Sorry, too much?” Nero was about to take his hands off him, but V’s voice made him pause.</p><p>“No, if you do not mind… continue. It would help a great deal… to get rid of it.” V sounded like he was talking through clenched teeth.</p><p>“You sure?” Nero was doing this to help him relax, not make him stiff with pain!</p><p>“It will be worth it. And a knot like this is quite hard to get rid of, on your own.” The massage therapist replied firmly. Nero didn’t find it within himself to refuse, because V looked like he honestly could need it. Especially after the bookshelves they had worked together to carry up the stairs.</p><p>“Alright, if you say so…” Nero slowly put his hands more firmly on V’s shoulders, closing in on the knot and started to knead at it a bit more gently. He shifted between using his fingers and his palms, took note of when V seemed to be pained, or when he was fine. V gave him some pointers that made it easier to focus. Heat engulfed Nero’s fingers, not just from the massage he was giving, but also from how V’s pale skin was flushing so red that Nero could feel the heat through the t-shirt. </p><p>When Nero felt the knot dissolve a few minutes later, he swore he could both see and feel V’s back sag, a light sigh escaping the therapist’s lips. It wasn’t hard to feel that there were a few more minor knots here and there, but for now, maybe this would have to do. Nero used his fingers and knuckles for some gentle strokes over V’s skin. The massage therapist said nothing, his head sagging a little bit, as if he was collecting himself.</p><p>“Hey, lean back a bit.” Nero suggested, before he gently pulled on V’s shoulders, keeping his grip steady and V didn’t protest, letting himself be guided backwards. He blinked as his head ended up in Nero’s lap, but his eyes remained half-lidded.</p><p>“Blood rush to your brain?” Nero guessed with a smile, wow, V’s black hair looked silky, this close.</p><p>“Yes, a minor one.” V replied quietly, remaining where he was. Nero noted the dark bags under those beautiful green eyes again and the realization ached in his chest.</p><p>“You’re taking care of people for a living, but who’s taking care of you?” The words slipped out without Nero meaning to say them. The move, his work… V seemed to be working himself too hard.</p><p>V’s eyes widened, just a tiny bit, as if he clearly was not expecting those words. He opened those plump lips, paused before letting them form a fond smile.</p><p>“You need not worry, it is just a stressful period. Once I am more properly settled in, I am sure it will be better.”</p><p>“You’re not doing anything relaxing each week, are you?” Nero tried to keep his voice light and casual, but he found himself unwilling to let the subject go, just yet.</p><p>V chuckled, a light hint of tiredness in the sound.</p><p>“Are you using the words of my profession against me?”</p><p>“It seems like I need to.” Nero pointed out, then he puckered his lips in a rather humorous manner.</p><p>“One relaxing activity per week, like a bath… or a swim. Or if you find it relaxing, a massage.” He made sure to make his voice sound deliberate and deep, but in a completely over the top way.</p><p>Another chuckle left V, sounding close to a laugh.</p><p>“I do not sound like that. Nor do I look like that.”</p><p>“You do.” Nero grinned, still using his makeshift voice.</p><p>V stilled his next chuckle and locked eyes with him.</p><p>“Then, are you offering?” The smirk that grew on his face gave Nero’s good shivers down his back. Until he realized his mind had ground to a halt. Had he heard that right? V just watched him and Nero wasn’t sure what was on offer here.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“To remind me, once per week. We will be living… close to each other now so perhaps… we can remind each other? Once per week, to do something relaxing.” V explained smoothly, observing his confusion, while Nero was still processing what he had heard. It sounded like he was dreaming. </p><p> </p><p>Something forlorn came over V’s green eyes and he averted his gaze, but the smirk remained. “Pardon if my suggestion does not sit well with you, never mind it--”</p><p>“Sure.” The word stumbled out of Nero’s mouth, but he had never felt more sure about anything before. Whatever those moments would include just a massage or two, or a small talk or maybe… maybe a date, he didn’t know but either way, he was all for reminding V to relax, at least once a week. “Definitely, I’m in. It’s a good plan.” He quickly added, almost rambling. His heart skipped a beat when V’s smirk softened into a smile, his green eyes lighting up with mirth. </p><p>“I’m glad to hear it.” He replied softly, slowly straightening up from Nero’s lap, the slouch to his shoulders less noticeable. </p><p>Nero was watching him and V was observing him in turn. The living room was still filled with a few boxes, the smell of Chinese food in the air. Nero couldn’t help it, his eyes went to those plump, attractive lips. </p><p>V seemed to notice, as he chuckled. The flushed skin on his neck and shoulders wa returning to its original color. Tattoos peeked out under his t-shirt, just a few lines on his throat and Nero wondered again, how much they must have hurt to make. </p><p>Nero felt a shiver down his spine as V’s long, slightly cool fingers cupped his warm cheek. </p><p>This was happening. His heart beat like crazy as he leaned in, feeling V’s warm exhale on his lips…</p><p>And V’s phone rang. </p><p>He didn’t miss the flash of defeat in V’s eyes. Nero’s hand reached for V’s cheek, about to silently ask him to ignore it, just for now. </p><p>“Pardon me.” V said quietly, pulling away as he stood up, moved to collect his phone on the kitchen counter. Nero lowered his hand, along with the stone forming in his stomach.</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>What followed was conversation that Nero barely caught, because he sank into the couch with a huge sigh. His heart still beat hard, like a drum at a festival. It had been so close! And V seemed occupied with whatever the call was about, in the kitchen.</p><p>Was the moment stolen? Gone? Would they continue when V returned? Nero felt himself gripping one of the soft cushions V had placed on the couch earlier, he really didn’t know what to do with his hands, or himself. </p><p>“I beg your pardon, I am a bit preoccupied at this… yes, yes… Is there truly no one else that can…?” A pause, a soft inhale of breath. “Very well, I understand. I will arrive shortly.” Nero didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but his stomach dropped at the words. It felt like V’s chance for relaxation tonight was slipping out of his fingers.</p><p>The apologetic look on V’s face as he returned, confirmed his suspicions. </p><p>“I apologize, but I appear to be urgently needed elsewhere.” </p><p>Nero gave a small nod, holding in the disappointment that created a small twinge in his chest. V looked bothered, so Nero pushed it down, for now.</p><p>“Everything alright?” </p><p>“I am part of a… association for literature lovers, I suppose you could call it. We are but a group of individuals that sometime gather for discussions about various pieces of literature. We sometimes attempt to arrange various activities, such as book fairs.” V explained, seemingly checking his schedule in a leather bound calendar. There was no sound of a sigh on his lips, but it could be seen in how his shoulders seemed to tense, again.  </p><p>“We are meant to host a public poetry reading, pretty soon. I have been asked to help arrange it, as well as participating. Now, we have encountered some unforeseen difficulties and my presence has been requested to solve it.” V looked up again, lips slightly parted. The mirth in his eyes from earlier seemed replaced by determined calculation.</p><p>Nero felt his heart sink, for two reasons. The moment was completely gone with the wind, or rather the tones of a cellphone signal. And V was probably not going to relax anymore tonight. </p><p>“I truly apologize, Nero.” V said, his tone quiet. “I’m afraid I must be going.” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Nero assured quickly. Sure, he was disappointed that this was cut short, but it seemed to be for something really important for V. Poetry seemed to be so close to his heart. Nero didn’t want to stand in the way for that, he rose from the couch easily. “It’s fine, really. We can just do this… some other time?” There was a small hope in his voice, he couldn’t help it. </p><p>V smiled, his gaze softening a bit. </p><p>“Yes, I would like that. Let’s remind each other, once per week.” </p><p>“Once a week.” Nero agreed, as V followed him to the door of the apartment where half of the things still needed to be put in order. “You taking the car?” </p><p>“No, it is within walking distance.” Nero opened his mouth, about to offer to walk with him, but slowly closed it again. Perhaps V needed time to think, he didn’t want to act stubborn. Silence drifted between them, broken only by their steps down the stairs.</p><p>“Oh, and Nero?” V said as they stepped outside his apartment building, about to separate. “Thank you for the wonderful massage.”</p><p>Nero felt his cheeks, as well as the tips of his ears blush red at the compliment, especially since that smirk was in place again. V chuckled as he held his cane in a sure grip. </p><p>“I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Yeah, later!” The heat in Nero’s cheeks didn’t lessen as he watched V go. A massage therapist, a poet. A man with a determined gaze and a new apartment, suddenly living right across the street from Nero’s. </p><p>He walked into his own apartment, touching his lips lightly, feeling those damn butterflies flutter around in his stomach again. It had been so close and yet so far. But they had made a promise now, there was hope. And Nero had a plan, he’d just go get some paper from his apartment…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of V's perspective, Nero gets the number he has sought after and they meet again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this chapter has taken me ages to finish but my motivation for the story just hasn't been there for a time &gt;&lt; It's come and gone, always before I managed to actually get this chapter done but looking at it again, I do want to finish this story, give the boys some sweetness they rightfully deserve. Thank you so much if you read and enjoy this, please feel free to let me hear your thoughts &lt;3 :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V wasn’t sure what to make of it all. Frankly, he hadn’t seen himself as a man with time for… well, a significant other during the last months... perhaps the entire year really. Work used up his time, as did the various activities as a part of the literature association. Not to mention a few other activities, he certainly needed to check his schedule for an appropriate time for the animal shelter as well… V could admit that he worked a lot but it was hard not to do when, well… he enjoyed seeing somebody completely refreshed after one of his treatments. Or seeing somebody’s eyes light up from inspiration. Or seeing a small life find comfort, for the first time in a while.</p>
<p>V wouldn’t say he was an angel by any means, if somebody underestimated him and asked him to use some force, he certainly would and even feel a bit satisfied, when they then asked him to let up. Hopefully with a new sense of respect for his profession. Yes, he might look weak and he might be compared to other, more well-trained men. But this was a role he had chosen for himself, of course he would execute it with pride and professionalism.</p>
<p>Nero had done something he’d never experienced before however. Despite sounding rather cocky while under V’s hands, he’d… apologized, after the treatment. As well as complimented him, in fact. V had been thanked for his services before, but nobody had ever apologized for sounding disrespectful. Not that V had felt that offended even, Nero had certainly been a mild case.</p>
<p>The incident had made Nero a name and face that stuck in his memory however, even though V had not expected the firefighter to show up at the spa again. It hadn’t seemed like a place Nero was very used to.</p>
<p>And he certainly had not expected Nero to show up at times when he needed aid. Nor that his new apartment would be right across the street from said Nero Sparda.</p>
<p>Was there not an old saying, that if you met three times, it was meant to be? V had never put much weight into the words, it was a romantic saying certainly but not one he’d ever thought would happen to him.</p>
<p>But Nero was kind. More observant than he expected. His heart seemed to burn with the will to help, in a way V found himself respect. Not to mention that he found it charming, Nero’s openhearted reactions endearing, he was like a book and V felt as if he was starting to understand his language. Or maybe he was fooling himself into hoping so, for Nero’s suggestion of giving <em> him </em>a massage, as well as his words… V couldn’t deny that Nero had surprised him. In a good way because his shoulders actually felt a little less stiff now and it was quite refreshing.</p>
<p>And yet, Nero’s yes to his half teasing suggestion had been another surprise. A… welcome one. A weekly reminder to relax could be something he admittedly needed.</p>
<p>Just like the note he had found just inside the door when he came home late, that same evening after how they had abruptly parted. V certainly still felt a bit bad about how he had left the kind firefighter, not to mention at such a moment…They had not known each other for long, maybe they should not advance so quickly… and yet when Nero’s face had been that close, V had found himself tempted to taste his lips. Very… tempted in fact.</p>
<p>V slowly bent down to collect the folded note just below his mailbox, a simple page torn from a notebook it looked like, with some scribbled words that were honestly a bit hard to read, not too small but crooked.</p>
<p>“<em> Hey. Hope everything went well with that meeting-thingy. Do you wanna exchange numbers? Here’s mine:” </em>it read, followed by a cellphone number and an easy to read signature. Nero.</p>
<p>V found his lips curve into a smirk as he read, so Nero finally gathered the courage. At the garage, V had certainly heard him, but decided not to push or perhaps it had also been a way to test if the other man was truly so… interested. V couldn’t deny that it spread a sense of intrigue inside. The words were simple yes, but they did speak of Nero’s kindness yet again. As well as his interest. An interest that V to his slight surprise, felt himself share.</p>
<p>V’s phone was in his pocket but even though the device was certainly necessary for communication, he had never appreciated the written word in text messages in the same way he enjoyed books.</p>
<p>If Nero was thoughtful enough to give him a handwritten note, why not respond in kind? Of course, he could send a simple text message but… V rarely texted. And if he did it was without those emojis that he barely understood the meaning of.</p>
<p>His apartment was still a glorified chaos adding a heavy feeling to his shoulders. Oh, how he longed for it to be done, to arrive at a point where he was happy with his new home and did not have to feel stress over its somewhat unfinished state. Perhaps he’d do just a little bit more unpacking, before bed…</p>
<p>But first a reply to this note. In one of the many boxes of books waiting to be unpacked he found a beautiful notebook, the black leather of its cover was smooth against his fingers. It did not matter that the notebook had only had half its original number of pages when he found it at a second-hand store, it still spoke to him. Upon one lined page, V started to write with neat letters, surprised at how easy it was to find the right words.</p>
<p>He signed it with his own phone number and a single V. Smirking a bit to himself, he carefully tore it out and folded the paper once. It was already quite late so he would have to wait until the morning until he could leave it in Nero’s mailbox, since the front door to the apartment building had already been locked.</p>
<p>V couldn’t help but wonder, what Nero’s home looked like. It felt like details about the firefighter stuck quite easily in his mind, despite him not putting an effort into doing so. With a small smile the massage therapist looked out the window, to the apartment building right across from his. The distance certainly didn’t give him any clue how Nero’s home could supposedly look, but he was nevertheless interested.</p>
<p>A gentle light seemed to be on, in one of the rooms. Perhaps Nero’s apartment had the same layout as his with two rooms, a kitchen as well as a bathroom. The firefighter might have gone to bed, as V certainly ought to do but nevertheless it could wait just a little. His hand trembled slightly as he put the cane away next to the door. Just one or two boxes to unpack then he should head to sleep. As for the promise he and Nero had shared, of reminding each other of doing one relaxing activity per week… It was not as if they had promised to do this relaxing activity together, but V wished for the promise to bear fruit.</p>
<p>“He who desires but act not… breeds pestilence.” He quoted quietly, kneeling next to a box of yet more books, carefully undoing the tape on it. There was truth to those words, he knew and he certainly… desired to know Nero a bit better. Suddenly finding themselves as neighbors, they were bound to continue running into each other. And he did not mind the thought one bit.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Nero groaned at the rays of sunshine that peeked through the crack in the blinds, turning himself over. With awareness slowly rising, so did his thoughts and they made him groan louder, the pillow masking the sound as he stuffed his face into it.</p>
<p>The kiss had been so close! Was that going to be the default state of their flirting tango or what was going on? Nero pulled out, trying to pick himself up. Okay the moment had been lost, but they had at least shared a <em> moment </em>. And V still lived across the street for him, not to mention that Nero had left his number for the other man to find in his mailbox.</p>
<p>His thoughts clicked into place.</p>
<p>Nero quickly grabbed for the cellphone on the small bedside table, feeling butterflies of hope flutter in his stomach as he picked up his phone and checked.</p>
<p>The screen didn’t show any new messages. Just the glaring numbers that told him he needed to get up in a few minutes, if he wanted enough time to get ready for work. Instantly the tornado of fluttering wings stopped.</p>
<p><em> Oh come on, he might just not have seen the note yet. Maybe he got home really late and crashed into bed. </em>Whatever the crisis that V had had to avert was, Nero sure hoped it had all worked out. Considering that he was still in the middle of a move, as well as working… some rest should do him good.</p>
<p>Writing that note had taken courage on Nero’s part, but after what had almost happened, as well as their promise, he seriously wanted to believe that he had a chance with V. This anticipation was really something different than how he’d felt when he’d started to date Kyrie and well… he kinda liked it. Despite the constant ups and downs when it came to his hope.</p>
<p>Nero put his phone away and got up. One glance through the window didn’t tell him a lot about how V’s morning was. There were no blinds pulled down, so maybe the massage therapist was up, or maybe he simply hadn’t bothered to pull them down when he got home. V didn’t have morning sun to worry about, unlike Nero.</p>
<p>And Nero didn’t really have time to get caught up in thoughts about the tattooed man even if he wanted to since he had work to get ready for. It was all routine at this point a quick shower, shave and something to eat. This morning it consisted of a spinach smoothie with pineapple, cucumber, kiwi and just a touch of ginger and lime. The smoothie cookbook that Kyrie had given him as an extra birthday present had come more in handy than he’d expected but then again, she had been the one to teach him that a blender could fix some easy and portable breakfast if he so wished.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Nero grabbed his keys, put his shoes on and pulled his backpack over one shoulder that he realized that there was a note on his carpet, just inside the door.</p>
<p>Could it be—It sure as hell wasn’t the electric bill. Nero was quick to reach down but his fingers hesitated, just before reaching the smooth paper surface. His pulse was suddenly loud in his ears, the hopeful butterflies returning full force in his stomach. Last evening had almost reached a stage that he felt sure he was willing to explore… and he wanted to think V felt the same. Or did he think they were moving too fast? V seemed to have a lot on his plate overall. Maybe Nero should just clear with him if this promise meant… dating, or not.</p>
<p>Not wanting to torment himself with uncertainty about the note’s content anymore, Nero’s fingers gripped the paper. It was lined, seemed to be very properly ripped from a notebook or something.</p>
<p><em> So this is his handwriting. </em>Nero couldn’t help but notice it first of all, how neat it was. Beautiful even, with a flow to the characters he had selected for Nero’s eyes and Nero’s eyes only.</p>
<p>“<em> I apologize again for my sudden leave. The meeting was fruitful, the crisis averted. Thank you for your note. As you can see, I would certainly like to exchange phone numbers. If you are free, would you be interested in meeting up at a café later this week?” </em>At the very end was the number stated, as well as a simple, elegant V.</p>
<p>Nero grinned to himself, a warm almost tickling feeling in his chest. The guy’s mannerisms continued in text it seemed. He sure hadn’t expected any slang in there, but Nero couldn’t help but find it a bit funny. How much like V this little note felt. Even the question he had a damn sure answer to.</p>
<p>And most of all.</p>
<p>He had finally gotten V’s number. They were neighbors even! Nero grinned, folded the note and put it in his pocket as he left the apartment, heading downstairs for his car. It felt like his heart was dancing to the tones of a victory march only he could hear from the way it pounded hard in his chest. V must have at least a little interest in him too and the thought was making him soar on his way down to the ground floor.</p>
<p>The second he got to his car and sat in the driver seat, Nero fished out the note and added V’s number to his contacts. With a single V just like the note had been signed. It felt so right to see it.</p>
<p>And then he started to type out his first message. Erased and started over a few times but finally arriving at something he thought worked for a first message.</p>
<p>“<em> Hey, got your note. I’m up for it! Saturday’s free, works for you? I’m gonna be at work today, until 8 in the morning but I’ll answer when I can. Hope you have a great day. - Nero” </em>A bit… formal maybe, but he wanted to make sure V knew why he wasn’t replying to his message quickly, in case V wrote back way before he had a chance to answer.</p>
<p>“Alright…” Nero put away his phone and started the engine of his car with a grin on his face. It felt like he could run ten miles, so he was actually looking forward to the training at work. But even more so, to an answer from V.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Nero’s hands and eyes checked his personal protective gear as was mandatory at the start of their day, but his mind was constantly trying to wander to a certain poet. Curiosity was tickling him every other minute making him wonder if V had answered, how his day was going to be. Before Nero had to check the equipment on the firetruck, he managed to sneak in a check on his phone. Nothing.</p>
<p>He swallowed down a small but tangible lump of disappointment that formed in his throat, V was probably busy but Nero couldn’t help anticipating the answer so much. What if communication with V could become a daily occurrence? The thought made him smile a bit to himself and when he was cleaning the fire truck washing it down with a hose, he almost didn’t notice how one of his colleagues was talking to him at all.</p>
<p>Only at the third (loud) call did he look up and turn the hose off. Man, he needed to get his head in the game. Once the washing and equipment check of the firetruck was done, Nero rolled his shoulders and headed for his scheduled training. Running half an hour on the treadmill should help rebuild his focus, no matter how much he wished to have the massage therapist in mind for the entire day. He had work to do.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>For the hours that followed, Nero didn’t count how many times he managed to check his phone but they were not as plentiful as he would have liked. Just disappointing each time as V had yet to reply to his text. It was with a sigh he put his phone down after every check.</p>
<p>Duty kept Nero busy for the rest of the day and when he returned alongside his colleagues to the fire station in the evening as they needed to fix themselves dinner he kept his back straight, chest a bit puffed out in pride.</p>
<p>It had been a busy day with responding to fire calls in several parts of the city, once in a park where some teenagers had been playing around a bit too much with a lighter and a trashcan, once in an apartment building where someone had forgotten a pan on the stove. The latter was a scenario that happened a bit more frequently than he would have liked but luckily, neither of these incidents had turned too serious. Nobody was hurt, but there had been smoke and scorch marks in the incidents’ wake.</p>
<p>But damage to buildings and environments could be repaired, lives couldn’t.</p>
<p>Nero shrugged off his jacket, feeling the familiar weight of the protective fabric as he put the garment into his locker. His colleagues were discussing dinner alternatives all over the locker room while he fished out his phone from his bag and his heart leapt.</p>
<p>There was a reply.</p>
<p>“<em> I’m at work as well. If you do not mind us meeting up in the morning, Saturday will be fine. I need not be at work until 14:00. I wish you luck at work.” </em></p>
<p>Nero’s lips pulled back in a grin as he was quick to answer.</p>
<p>“<em> Sounds like we’ve got a brunch date then” </em>Abrupt stop as he checked what he was actually writing and quickly erased the words. It was not like they had… agreed to start dating or something. God, he’d love if that was the case, especially after that almost-kiss that had happened but stating it as such in a text message… what if it was too soon? Nero didn’t like the thought of backing down, but this time, his gut told him to rethink it. Just meet up with V and gauge how he might be feeling, without calling it a date beforehand. Nero started his message over.</p>
<p>“<em> Sounds fine to me, let’s meet up for brunch? What do you say, around 11?” </em> Nero was about to send the message, then hesitated and added a: <em> “Hope work’s not too stressful for you.” </em></p>
<p>Aaand sent!</p>
<p>Nero wasn’t expecting a fast reply since V was at work as well right now, so when the cellphone vibrated the second he was about to put it back in the locker, his heart almost skipped a beat. A wave of eagerness surged in his stomach as he read.</p>
<p>“<em> 11:00 works perfectly. I am looking forward to it.” </em></p>
<p>Those simple words made Nero stare, his heart warming up as if he’d suddenly been hugged. There was no stopping the grin on his face as he wrote back.</p>
<p>“<em> Me too.” </em>And on his lips, that grin remained for the rest of the evening, until he had to try and sleep in his bunk at the fire station.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After a quick exchange of messages in the morning it was decided that they would meet up at the café, rather than walk together from their apartment buildings. V had an errand at the library before their meeting so he was already waiting outside the café, with one hand on his cane and the other on his book of poems when Nero caught sight of him, feeling his heart leap in his chest as he approached. Once again, V was dressed in a cotton shirt over a t-shirt and black pants that fit him just right reading as he stood in the shade but Nero could hardly blame him as the sunlight was warming his own back, it was gonna be a hot day. He did notice a slight slouch had returned to V’s shoulders however.</p>
<p>“Hey V, wait long?” The grin appeared on his face by itself. Nero was certain he was early just to be safe, at least ten minutes but V had nevertheless beat him to it.</p>
<p>“Hello Nero. Not at all, I just got here.” V smiled, gently closing his book and putting it away in a small bag hanging from his shoulder.</p>
<p>Nero pulled the door open and held it up for V before entering himself, the chill of the air condition welcoming them, as well as the barista behind the counter. All kinds of sandwiches, pastries and cakes in different shapes and sizes were at display behind the glass and a lot of them looked tasty for sure, even though Nero wasn’t the biggest fan of sweets. He already knew what he wanted, an ice coffee because of the summer heat, and his usual order.</p>
<p>V on the other hand, seemed to regard the many choices for a bit longer, his gaze lingering on both the food and drink choices listed on the board behind the counter as well.</p>
<p>“Do you have any recommendations? I believe it’s the first time I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, uh… the roast beef sandwich is great, that’s what I’m getting. The chicken and pesto sandwich is good too, the shrimp salad is nothing to scoff at, but you better be prepared for a big portion.” Truth be told, V could probably use that. Except Nero had a feeling V wouldn’t be able to finish it since that dish was a BIG plate, with a mountain of salad, shrimps and eggs, to name just some things.</p>
<p>With his lean frame V didn’t really give the impression of being a big eater. And he had just barely finished that Chinese meal the other night. “Or the roasted tomato sandwich with mozzarella... What?” Nero asked as V seemed to observe him, a hint of amusement visible in his green eyes.</p>
<p>“Nothing, I’m just noting that you seem to have tried out a lot of the options on offer.” The massage therapist said with a small smile.</p>
<p>The tips of Nero’s ears turned red.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess.” He murmured and there was a reason for that. Kyrie loved coming here, it was her favorite café. And now he was here with a sorta date? At least someone he was very interested to go on a date with and she didn’t know. Nero wasn’t sure how to tell her, or even if… it was a big deal to tell her. It had been months since they broke up and they had parted as friends, so either of them moving along with a new interest was just natural after all. But Kyrie was also important to him. He had known her for most of his life after all. There just wasn’t any romantic feelings between them anymore, that was all. He still cared greatly about her, but in a different way than the relationship they had, had called for.</p>
<p>V seemed to notice the thoughtful look on his face.</p>
<p>“Is something the matter?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Never mind. You decided?” It took another minute or two until V did decide, just before there would be a line behind them. Carrying their ordered drinks the two men went to a table in the back, next to the window and sat down across from each other.</p>
<p>“So, that meeting thing you had to go to resolved itself?” Nero wondered, taking a sip of his iced coffee while trying hard not to stare at how V’s open shirt and v-collared t-shirt showed off some of his intricate tattoos.</p>
<p>V let his cane lean against his seat before taking a sip of the tea he had ordered, it smelled of fresh mint, along with an herbal scent Nero couldn’t place.</p>
<p>“It did, as a matter of fact. Or should I say... the solution was finalized, this morning. There was an urgent problem with the venue we had arranged, for the poetry reading I told you about. I asked the manager at the library if it is possible for us to have our poetry reading there. I received a positive response.” V smirked.</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s great.” Nero felt a slight relief at the fact. Poetry might fly over his head most of the time, why try to analyze what words meant instead of just writing exactly what they meant? To V however, it seemed to be of great interest. “So everything’s fixed, no postponing or anything?”</p>
<p>“Thankfully, no. There is just the matter of spreading the word of our new location for it, via social media and the like. Speaking of the poetry reading…” V locked eyes with him, his lips curled upwards in a small smile. “I was wondering if you would like to come? The event is free for all.”</p>
<p>Nero felt the butterflies in his stomach return full force from their slumber. Was V asking him out? Or was he trying to make up for that moment that a phone call had stolen from them? Or was this his way of introducing Nero to his hobbies? It could be all three. Or none.</p>
<p>The tingling feeling in his stomach made him sure he wanted to find out which.</p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll come. When is it?” He grinned. Even if he didn’t get the exact meaning of the poems, if V was the one quoting with that smooth voice of his… yeah, Nero had a feeling he’d enjoy it anyway.</p>
<p>“Next Saturday, at 7 in the evening.”</p>
<p>Nero did a quick mental check of his schedule, groaning as he realized something.</p>
<p>“Dammit I got work that day, 24-hour shift.”</p>
<p>“I see. That’s unfortunate.” V said with a small nod, taking another sip of his tea.</p>
<p>“Yeah… there’s a chance I can switch shifts with someone though, I’ll ask around.” Nero just didn’t have a lot of hope for it, as having Saturday free… yeah, that was kind of in high demand, among some of his colleagues. Nero usually didn’t mind working that shift, it was one of the busiest ones usually, but he liked to keep busy when he was working. Once he had turned single Saturday hadn’t felt as important to have free, suddenly. Until now, that was.</p>
<p>V paused, keeping his teacup hovering just centimeters from his mouth as his green eyes searched Nero’s. A small smile grew on his lips.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, you don’t have to try. If it isn’t possible for you to come, I understand. You have a very important job, for example.” He said, taking that small sip of tea that he had been stalling.</p>
<p>“Yeah sure, but I’ll give it a try. If I can, or can’t make it, I’ll let you know.” Nero grinned.</p>
<p>“Very well.” V agreed, his smile widening a little bit.</p>
<p>A waiter in white clothes with a black apron came by with their ordered food items. Nero felt his mouth water at the glorious roast beef sandwich and some salad on the side that was placed in front of him and his butterfly-assaulted stomach wasn’t used to having to wait so long after waking for some food. V had followed his recommendation and gotten the same meal, his eyes glancing a bit curiously at the sandwich on his plate.</p>
<p>Nero was hungry enough to forgo his utensils, the sandwich might be tall but he didn’t need to dislodge his jaw to take a bite. Crispy bread, juicy meat and fresh salad with a lightly spiced sauce entered his mouth, the flavors perfectly filling and just what he had come to expect from a roast beef sandwich at this place. The first bite was always the best.</p>
<p>Nero didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until he heard a light chuckle from the other side of the table.</p>
<p>“I see that’s a favorite for you.” V said, clearly a bit amused as he grabbed a paper napkin and held it out to Nero. The firefighter blinked.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>V smiled.</p>
<p>“There is some sauce on your chin.”</p>
<p>Nero felt the tips of his ears burn as he fought the urge to just use the back of his hand to wipe it off. Instead he put down his sandwich and as he took the napkin from V, his fingers lightly brushed against the massage therapist’s. For a second, it felt like time stopped and every heartbeat was so loud he could hear it vibrate through his ears. Pulsate in his fingers right where they had connected. V’s fingers felt just as warm as his today.</p>
<p>The flush spread over Nero’s ears all the way to his cheeks as his racing heart made him pull away, stumbling out a “thanks” as he wiped the sauce off his chin while also using the napkin as a shield to hide his blush. Jeez, what was he, a lovestruck high schooler?! Nero felt stupid for pulling away so soon, but one glance at V who took another sip of his tea, seemingly unfazed, told him he might be overreacting. Or so he thought, but there was a soft amusement in those jade depths...</p>
<p>Nero wasn’t going to let this turn awkward, he forced his lips to turn into a cocky grin when he pulled down the napkin, sauce disaster averted. And his face felt a bit less hot, thankfully. They made small talk while continuing eating their meals and Nero managed to keep it less sloppy actually using the fork and knife when it came to eating the salad once the sandwich was gone. With the fork he pierced a slice of tomato.</p>
<p>“So, what do you think?” V had cut up and eaten a few pieces of it, but Nero noted the tea seemed to appeal to him more, half the cup already being gone while he couldn’t say the same for the sandwich. And the salad was already all gone.</p>
<p>“It’s good.” V smirked, that hint of amusement emerging in his green eyes. “I suppose my reaction must seem pretty mild compared to yours.”</p>
<p>Nero grinned, scratching his nose.</p>
<p>“Or mine’s just too excited.” He pointed out feeling so confirmed as V chuckled in response.</p>
<p>“Nothing wrong with enjoying what you like.” They had some time before V had to go to work, or at least so Nero hoped so because… well, there was something he wanted to clarify. But damn, was the thought of doing so terrifying… His stomach flipped around the delicious food in his stomach as if it was starting up a maelstrom.</p>
<p>V was just… so interesting, Nero wanted to know more about him. Hang out with him, hear more of that soft chuckle of his. Share a kiss, share experiences. The idea felt so new, so positive and he hoped with every fiber of his being that V was open to the suggestion as well. But just then V started another topic to speak about and Nero was pulled along to the melodic tone of his deep, alluring voice.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>For a while it felt like they talked about everything and nothing. Time and conversation just flowed with them learning new snippets of information about each other. Tastes in music and shows, V told him a bit of his love for poetry, while Nero told of his hobby to sometimes go climbing. Nero shared how he had a dream of being a dog once while V admitted he sometimes spent time at an animal shelter, taking care of the cats and dogs that came in. They spoke of food and habits, with V admitting he often had a hard time eating breakfast in the morning, he usually found himself skipping it or simply drinking only a cup of tea. Without thinking, it made Nero offer to make him breakfast sometime, it just felt natural to do and he wanted to. The small smile that formed on V’s lips from the offer would never seize sending the butterflies in Nero’s stomach off in flight.</p>
<p>Between them there was a curious, positive atmosphere and Nero loved every second of it. So much so that it felt like a stone dropped into his stomach when soft, almost melancholy notes of a violin could be heard from V’s bag. The poet opened up the zipper and pulled out his phone from the bag, his expression turning apologetic.</p>
<p>“My, look at the time… I’m afraid I must be off, if I wish to arrive at work in time.” V said, that sound they had both had heard seemed to be from his set alarm.</p>
<p>“Oh, got it.” A breath left Nero in a rush, these words wished to be said. “I had a great time.” A grin tugged at his lips and would those butterflies in his stomach<em> ever </em> tire themselves out because as V rose from his seat, giving Nero a soft smile, their tiny wings gently fluttered against the inside of his stomach, making him want to gaze upon that smile forever and ever.</p>
<p>“As did I.” V assured gently, pulling the strap of his bag over his head, fixing it to his shoulder. “Do let me know if you will be able to make it on Saturday. But please remember that it’s quite fine if you can’t make it. Work is work, after all.”</p>
<p>“Promise I will. But I’ll try to get the day free.” Nero pointed out, scrambling to get ready to leave as well. Besides, he had taken the weekend shifts for others before so hopefully someone could switch with him for once.</p>
<p>V just gave him a grateful smile. Nero pulled open the cafe door for them both, letting V exit first before following.</p>
<p>“I parked my car nearby, it’s fine if you wish to separate here.” V told him.</p>
<p>Nero didn’t want to separate at all, but of course he knew they had to eventually. It was impossible to not look forward to when they would meet next. Hopefully the coming Saturday. But how was he to say goodbye now, without having asked what he felt he should have? Where did they stand now? Was this coming Saturday to consider as a date? Had that close to kiss between them just been a fluke?</p>
<p>Would asking V about it destroy this wonderful, carefree atmosphere between them? Or was he waiting for it with his heart set on an answer?</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I guess we should…” He started, holding back the urge to ask when he suddenly felt V’s hand on his arm.</p>
<p>Warmth. Something soft against his cheek. His mind felt completely blank until he realized that it was a kiss, an actual kiss from V’s plump, lovely lips being placed against his cheek.</p>
<p>It felt like he went to heaven, like his feet would start floating and bring his entire body upward.</p>
<p>As he blinked with warmth spreading in his cheeks, making them a blossoming red and his eyes wide, he found V smirking in that devilish way he had so come to love.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the lovely date. If not possible earlier, I’ll see you in a week.” V said, his smirk remaining in place as he started to make his leave.</p>
<p>Any and all nervous tension of what their flirting tango would bring left, the butterflies turning to a fluttery but lovely warmth in Nero’s stomach. And he felt sure he’d do anything to get that next Saturday free!</p>
<p>“I’ll see you at the poetry reading!” Nero promised, his stomach flopping as he realized he had been too starstruck to answer at first, his cheek still feeling so warm… He grinned widely at V, feeling as if the next time they could meet couldn’t come soon enough. If sooner than Saturday was possible, he would take it for sure. But if not, then he would do all he could to make sure that Saturday would work.</p>
<p>V stopped in his slow but deliberate stride, straightening his slouch slightly to present him that smirk again, along with a wave.</p>
<p>“Saturday then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading :D :D :D The next chapter will probably take a while because 2021 will start off busy for me, but I wish you all a great end of the year and a lovely start of the next! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>